Happy ever after
by IsPy-PaNdAs
Summary: Zammie one shot! I think that you will love it. And that you should review! Rated T cause of some minor swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a sort of song fic/one shot. The song Cowboy Casanova came up on shuffle so it's the song I chose. Read and review!**

I am meeting the girls at the bar tonight. Tonight is karaoke night and I just want to sing and hang out with my girls. They said that they have a surprise for me, I wonder what it is. I haven't been the same before the separation. That's right I'm only twenty one and I've been married before. I was married to Zachary Goode; he is just some big major slime bag. He cheated on me four times and got two girls pregnant. Just another major player that I fell for. I got dressed in dark gray short shorts and a tight black camisole with 'ima bitch' on the front in blood red letters. I curled my hair and put on my blood red three inch heels. I did smoky eye makeup and blood red lipstick. I was out to have a good time so I have to look good to feel good. I put my small wallet and phone in my front pockets. I grab my keys and walk out to the street. They wanted to meet me and the club around ten and its eight thirty, so I can walk tonight. A car full of guys drove by and honked and whistles. That made me feel good. I decided to get some food so I went to caribou. I know what you're thinking, Caribou for food? They have great snacks, and coffee. I sat down for almost an hour before I realized what time it was and the club is still about forty minutes away. I quickly pay and head out. I started walking a bit slower, I don't have to be there at exactly ten. A car slows down when they pass me. Some guys got and started walking to me.

"Cammie?" I Look at the guy to only realize that its nick and grant. "Cammie it is you!" They start to walk even closer to me but the driver of the car I noticed was Jonas and the person in the backseat caught my eye. It was Zach.

"Cammie where ya headed?" I just shook my head and started walking away. Tears started to pool in my eyes. "Cammie wait!" I heard a car door being opened and closed. I turned to see Zach walking over to me. That's when I started to run. This is kind of hard since I'm in three inch heels. But it's easy since imp a spy. Yeah that's right I'm a spy and so is all of my other friends. After ten minutes I stopped hearing people behind me. I made it to the club and saw the girls about to go in.

"Macey!" She turned around and motioned for me to hurry up. WE got in and went to a table. Bex went and got us our drink and we just sat there I silence.

"Okay I give. Zach called me from grants phone saying that you ran away from him." I looked at her weirdly.

"Why would I want to stay by Zach? After everything that he did to me I just can't stand guys anymore." Liz and Macey nod and I get up. Now I want to sing a song so I will be up there." I point to the stage and I take one last sip from my drink and walk up to the dj. I tell him my song and he nods.

"Okay up next we have Cammie Morgan! Singing Cowboy Casanova. So let's make some noise for this heartbreaker." Right after he said my name Zach and the guys came into the club. I smirked at him. And I started to sing.

'You better take it from me

That boy is like a disease

You run and you try and you're tryin' to hide

And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug

You'll get addicted to his love

You wanna get out, but he's holdin' you down'

Cause you can't live without one more touch  
He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight

You better run for your life  
I see that look on your face

You ain't hearing what I say

So I'll say it again, 'cause I been where you been

And I know how it ends, you can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes

He'll tell you nothing but lies

And you wanna believe but you won't be deceived

If you listen to me and take my advice  
He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight

You better run for your life  
Run run away, don't let him mess with your mind

He'll tell you anything you wanna hear

He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time

But just remember  
He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight

You better run for your life  
Oh, you better run for your life

Oh, you better run for your life'

When I finished the crowd erupted into cheers. I smirked at Zach one last time and handed the mic back to the dj. When walking away I wink at him. I walk back to my seat after getting another drink.  
"Who knew Cammie Morgan could sing?" Grant asked.

"Not me." Everyone at the table answered.

"I'm just full of surprises." The girls laugh nervously and kept glancing behind be. "What?" They just shook their heads and went back to talking to the guys. I turn to see Zach standing behind me. I turn back and ignore everyone. I finished my drink and stood up and left. I heard the girls calling my name but I just kept walking. Someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I looked up at it was Zach.

"Stop running away from me Cammie!" I just yanked my wrist back but her help it tighter.

"Well maybe if you hadn't done what you've done I wouldn't run away from you Zach." I spat his name out and he flinch.

"And what have I done to make you hate me so much?" I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"You cheated on me four times! Four times Zach! And I don't hate you I despise you!" This time he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well maybe if you were a decent wife then I wouldn't have cheated on you." I shook my head and finally got free of his grasp.

"Like hell I wasn't a decent wife maybe if you weren't such a jackass then we wouldn't be separated." He just shook his head.

"You were and still are a bitch! I was a great husband to you!" This time I shook my head.

"Then why did I file a divorce." With that I walked away. I dint really file for divorce but I just wanted to get away from him. I looked at a window and noticed that I was crying. I don't despise him; I'm just made at him, a lot. I saw Zach in the reflection of the mirror and I broke out running again. I ran into an ally way and I instantly regretted it. There was a group of huge guys drinking something from a brown paper bag. Me wearing heels they heard me. They got up and started circling me. "Go away now or I will arrest everyone!" Some backed down but others just kept coming closer. I kicked one in the jaw and then they all tried attacking me. Tried being the key word. I kick two of them where it really hurts. I grabbed one in a head lock and pushed him down to the ground I pulled out my wallet and showed him my CIA badge. Realization showed in his eyes and he ran away. The others followed. I turned to leave myself but Zach was right behind me.

"I hope you're not hurt." Then he pulled me to him and kissed me.

**End I know kind of crappy… Anyway just review and tell me what ya'll think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Stop running away from me Cammie!" I just yanked my wrist back but he held it tighter._

_"Well maybe if you hadn't done what you've done I wouldn't run away from you Zach." I spat his name out and he flinch._

_"And what have I done to make you hate me so much?" I just looked at him like he was crazy._

_"You cheated on me four times! Four times Zach! And I don't hate you I despise you!" This time he looked at me like I was crazy._

_"Well maybe if you were a decent wife then I wouldn't have cheated on you." I shook my head and finally got free of his grasp._

_"Like hell I wasn't a decent wife maybe if you weren't such a jackass then we wouldn't be separated." He just shook his head._

_"You were and still are a bitch! I was a great husband to you!" This time I shook my head._

_"Then why did I file a divorce." With that I walked away. I dint really file for divorce but I just wanted to get away from him. I looked at a window and noticed that I was crying. I don't despise him; I'm just made at him, a lot. I saw Zach in the reflection of the mirror and I broke out running again. I ran into an ally way and I instantly regretted it. There was a group of huge guys drinking something from a brown paper bag. Me wearing heels they heard me. They got up and started circling me. "Go away now or I will arrest everyone!" Some backed down but others just kept coming closer. I kicked one in the jaw and then they all tried attacking me. Tried being the key word. I kick two of them where it really hurts. I grabbed one in a head lock and pushed him down to the ground I pulled out my wallet and showed him my CIA badge. Realization showed in his eyes and he ran away. The others followed. I turned to leave myself but Zach was right behind me._

_"I hope you're not hurt." Then he pulled me to him and kissed me._

I kissed him right back. And it all felt right. Maybe we should try to get through all of this. I mean we have been together for a while.

We kissed for about another two minutes then we pulled away. "Did you really file for divorce?" I shook my head. "Then why'd ya say it?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to say something to hurt you. But I never did. I would never be able to. But why'd ya keep tryin' to talk to me? I thought you were mad at me?" He just hugged me.

"I was only mad at you when you told me that we needed to take a break. And I was persistent with talkin to you cause I miss you. When you left me I was a wreck you can ask all six of them. I know that they all followed us." I turned around and saw them try to hide behind a bush, but Liz fell over and grabbed Jonas who grabbed nick who grabbed Grant who in return grabbed Bex who grabbed Macey and they all ended up falling over and I just hid my face in Zach chest and I could feel him trying not to laugh.

"I need new friends." I mumbled and Zach started to laugh out loud.

"Oh shut it Goode." I heard Macey almost yell, that just made me bust out laughing. I turned to my friends and smile. They are always here for me.

"Now that you guys bloody made up, Cam Can finally move out of my place." I looked at her and stuck my tongue out t her. Which she did the same back.

"Way to be mature girls but I want to spend some time alone with Cammie bear." I glared at him for the nickname, but I smirked at him.

"Well what ever you Say Zachy." Everyone bust out laughing besides Zach. He just glares at me.

"I could have saide the newer one I gave you its Za-" He put his hand over my mouth.

"Lets go cam." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the street and he hail a cab. I hug him and he hugs me back. He gets in the cab and when I get in I snuggle up to him. He tell the driver our address and we just sit there. Him playing with my hand and me just leaning on him watching him play with my hand. All to soon my eyes start to droop.

When we get to our house Zach gently shakes me awake.

"Babe we are home." I nod and get out of the cab. Zach pays the driver and walks with me to thehouse. He helps me into the living room and I almost attack him with my lips.

Now the rest of the night is private.

**Couple days later **

I finally got removed back onto mine and Zach's house. And I couldn't be happier. I get up from the bed and grab one of Zach's shirts and walk to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. I am not a morning person and I probably never will be. I go back up to our room and into the bathroom. I grab a towel and take a shower taking my time. When I get out I wrap myself in the warm towel and walk out to the bedroom. Zach isn't in bed so he must be downstairs. I got dressed in a Cammie and sweatpants that I rolled up to just above my knees. I walk down to the kitchen and get a cup of coffee. I turn around and there is Zach with two guys that I really despise.

"Well well well, Look what we have here." I glared at Zach's oldest brother Davis.

"Hmm and what would that be?" Sam Smirked at me.

"Just the hottest girl we know." I set my coffee down and walked calmly upstairs. Zach tried calling my name but I just shook my head and kept walking. I changed out of my sweatpants and changed into my short running shorts and pulled on ankle socks and my hot pink and gray shoes. I grab my phone and a pair of headphones. I basically run out of the house and start jogging. I come across the neighborhood park. I sit down on the swings. Zachs brothers were the worst, and the worst part about it Zach barley does anything about it, He just sits there and saying nothing. All too soon Zach runs up to the park.

"What the Hell!" I just shake my head.

"You wouldn't understand. You don't know what they have done to me!" He looked at me strangely.

"What?" I just get up from the swing and start to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "Please tell me what you are talking about." I just collapse into him crying.

**Short I know but I just wanted to update!**


End file.
